Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H9-161884 discloses a prior-art charge port lock device. The charge port lock device includes a charge connector for connecting a charge port of an electric vehicle to a charging station, and a battery of the electric vehicle is charged by the connection of the charge port and the charge connector.